All these flirtations
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: A request from snowflake97. When Hibari sees his crush hitting on everyone in the famillia but him, he is NOT pleased. SMUT, Crack, Funny moments, Cussing, Biting to death, General mayhem, SMEX!
1. Chapter 1

All these flirtations

This is a request from Snowkflake97!

Gokudera POV

I woke up as another annoying ass punk passed by my window yelling at his buddies across the street. I looked at the clock, it was only 4am. I could sleep for another blissful three hours if my idiotic neighbors would just shut the hell up and sleep like the rest of us. I stood up, already deciding that sleep was a lost cause. My member ached painfully against my boxers and I headed into the shower to take care of it.

After the shower I got dressed and ready to meet the tenth. All the while thinking about how fucking desperate I was to fuck. Since I'm gay its pretty hard to find someone at school or work to have a go with... Wait. What about the other guardians? They're hot- well, not the stupid cow or turf top, but yea, I could see doing it with the rest of them. Heh, might as well give it a shot.

;

;

;

;

;

By the time tenth and I got to the school I was already planning on who I'd go after first. I ended up deciding on Yamamoto, he was a idiot, and hot-though I hate to admit that- so there was a good possibility that he'd go along with it.

I waited til lunch to go for it, giving myself the morning to decide how to breach the subject.

When we met up on the roof for lunch the idiot was cracking jokes about baseball and how sword play was like swinging a bat, making motions with his hands as he did so. Tenth smiled along with it, as was his way, and I forced myself not to hit him for his stupidity. I was trying to flirt with him, not kiss his ass.

"Tsuna- want some of my lunch? Its homemade!" the idiot said happily in a sing song voice that pissed me off and turned me on at the same time. Tenth stood up and waved his hands around in the air before telling us he "Had to go buy something for lunch- he promised his mother." before leaving the roof to head to the lunch room. Normally I would go for him, or at least accompany him, but today I had a goal; getting into the idiots pants.

"Hahaha, How weird, you always go with him, 'dera!" I glared at him, what the hell was that? A nickname?

"What the hell did you just call me, idiot?"

he smiled at me, completely at ease, before responding

"Cause saying your full name's a pain, and you'd get mad if I called you by your first name." I smirked, that was a opening if I ever heard one.

"Try it." I said, scooting closer to him, so close that our knees bumped and he blushed a little.

"try what?" he asked, still confused.

I sighed and looked him in the eyes before replying.

"My name. Try saying it." He blushed harder and began to stammer out useless babble for far too long, so I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

Just before our lips met the door opened and I quickly turned, hoping the tenth hadn't caught me.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I was it was Hibari. He glared at us, or rather, at me, for a few moments before walking over to us and smacking us both with his tonfas as hard as he could.

Yamamoto took this chance to run the hell away, from me or Hibari I wasn't sure. Maybe both of us.

"What the hell was that for!? I was just about to get some!" I yelled, not caring that he knew my intentions. He seemed to get even angrier hearing me say this, though. And instead pulled his tonfas back out and proceeded to attack me for a good ten minutes. By the time he left the bell had already rung.

;

;

;

;

"Oi! What the hell are you doing you idiot?!" I yelled at Yamamoto as he moved to the very opposite side of the street we walked on. We had just dropped off the tenth and since we both live this way, we always walk it together.

He looked at me sheepishly, scratching the back of his head before he replied.

"Well, ya know. I just thought- well, I dont know what I thought. I just know that what happened today was weird and-and I dont get why you did it." I sighed, so he was stupider then I thought.

I walked over to his side of the street and pushed him against the closest wall before pressing my lips to his in a quick kiss. He didnt kiss me back, just stood there like a statue, and I got why pretty quickly, it just didnt feel right. I wasn't turned on- or grossed out- I didnt really feel anything.

After a minute I pulled away from him and sighed again. Taking a step back from him I caught the confusion in his eyes, I could tell he was trying to understand what had just happened.

"I'm horny as all fuck- and I'm like this- ya know? Gay. So I was thinking about fucking you- but I just dont feel anything. Sorry." I said quickly, waiting for the punch to the face. For once, Yamamoto didn't disappoint. I felt the hit to my left cheek, and then I passed out.

;

;

I thought I'd wake up on the street, but instead when I opened my eyes I was moving- or to be more accurate, someone was moving me. I looked to see who the hell it was when I saw Hibari leaning against the door to my apartment. Only then did I realize that it was one of his goons pulling me behind him. I kicked him in the ass and stood up, pulling out my dynamite as soon as I got to my feet.

"What the fuck are you fucking doing!?" I yelled, the goon just lay there, seeming to be watching Hibari as he walked over to me. He didn't even look at me, or his goon. He just passed by in a blur of movement.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Gokudera Pov. Day two

I decided to walk to Yamamotos place before school, it was probably a good idea to apologize before tenth heard about this. I seemed to have had the perfect timing, because as soon as I got to the door Yamamoto came bursting out of it only to screech to a stop before running right into me.

"What the hell?" he cursed- it was the first time i'd ever heard him curse- before closing the door behind himself and walking away from me before I even had the chance to talk to him. Ok, so he was Really pissed.

"Wait! I just came here to say sorry you bastard!" I yelled as I ran after him, he stopped and turned to look at me, clearly not willing to just accept my simple sorry.

"About?" he asked, clearly fishing for more information.

"About kissing you, hitting on you- and then telling you that you didn't make me feel anything. It was true- but It was a asshole move. " I said, hoping not to be hit in the face again. He stared at me for a minute and then a smile broke out across his face. Thank god.

"Ahahaha, wow- you actually apologized to me! Thats a first!" he said- gasping for breath after laughing for at least five consecutive minutes.

I glared but didn't say anything, I was far too annoyed with myself to bother yelling at him.

He seemed to have composed himself enough to ask

"So, you said you were gay, and er... horny.. right? I can't really help you out, but I can try to set you up with someone else.. That OK?" He asked. I raised a eyebrow at him, and seeming to get what I was thinking, he continued,

"I mean, its not like you wanted to date me- you just wanted someone to hook up with, right? So, since I dont have practice today, lets go out and look for dates- you help me find a girl, I help you find a guy. Deal?"

I stared at him in shock for a minute, was he serious? How the hell could he help me find a guy? But, he has been living here a hell of a lot longer then I have.

"Fine. But you can never tell the tenth. Got it?" I said, shooting him my best glare. He just smiled at me and laughed it off as we began to head for tenths house- and then school.

;

;

;

"How about that guy? I'm not sure how to tell if someone's gay or not, but he's got a lot of guys around him." Yamamoto said, his hand gesturing over to a large group of men in the far corner of the club. It was finally Friday, tenth went to go train with Reborn-san over the break, so Yamamoto said he'd make good on our deal and brought me to this horrible place. I took another sip of the wine I had ordered, thanks to the help of my fake ID I brought along with me, before turning back to the men in the corner. I couldn't see the guy in the middle, but I could tell they all surrounded someone- and hell, I might as well give it a shot.

I looked around the room quickly, spotting a pretty blond in the center of the room, she had the same stupid look on her face Yamamoto had on his most of the time, she'd do.

"I'll head over there, then. You should go talk to her- (I pointed to the girl on the dance floor)- see you later." and then I walked off, taking my wine with me.

By the time I had made it over to the group of men in the corner I could make out a few too familure faces. Like, oh I dont know, Romario's.? I shook my head as I entered the group, the men making way when they saw me. My eyes landed on Dino, who was sitting on a big leather couch surrounded by -oh how lovely- the varia.

"Gokudera! How are you? Is Tsuna here with you?" Dino asked, getting up to try to give me a hug, I shook him off.

"Tenth's training right now. I'm here with the idiot." I said, pointing to Yamamoto who was currently trying unsuccessfully to dance with the pretty blond in the center of the dance floor.

Dino looked at him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. If I wasn't so fucking hard up- I would have laughed too.

"VOOOOI! What the hell is that damn bastard doing! He's pissing me off!" squalo yelled from the farest corner as he stood up and pushed his way into the fry, a few minutes later I heard the distinctive sound of swords clashing and people screaming- but I really couldn't care less right now. Because even though Dino is way older then me, he looked pretty fucking hot in the lights from the club. He seemed to notice my starring at him- because he looked away from the rest of the varia, who were now causing havoc of their own throughout the club- to look at me. He seemed to understand what was surely etched across my face, and he grabbed my hand and lead me out of the club, the only words he spoke were to his men so they wouldn't follow him.

Outside and two blocks from the club, he came to a sudden stop and turned to look at me, his eyes seemed sympathetic.

"So, your gay, huh?" I paled- was I that obvious?

"And?" I asked, trying to hide my shock.

He just smiled at me and ruffled my hair with his hands.

"Haha! You aren't the only one who's gay in the Vongola. Most of the varia are, too. Plus a few others, who would kill me if I named them." he said, trailing off as he looked behind us, his expression paling to bone white. I turned quickly to see what was wrong, and then I saw him. Hibari was coming out of the area where the club was-it was no longer standing, and I couldn't hear the varia anymore. He seemed to have seen us, and the look in his eyes seemed to be so enraged that they nearly seethed hatred.

Dino let go of my hand and took a step back- raising his whip- as he did so.

"Now now Kyouya! I-I wasn't doing anything to him or anything! I was just talking to him, and well.. um-"

He was cut off as a flying tonfa smacked him in the face- he was still useless without his men even after three years- and he fell to the group in a mess heap of idiot.

I pulled out my box, getting ready to face the tyrant that was Hibari, when his expression changed as he looked at me. Somehow- he seemed upset- not angry, it was something else-

"You really will hit on anything with a low IQ wont you Gokudera Hayato? I never took you for the desperate type." he said, clearly mocking me and my pathetic attempts at flirting with/choosing men. I couldn't really argue with him either- I was desperate.

"Whats it to you?" I asked instead of yelling at him. He just looked at me for a minute before turning and walking away from me.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gokudera POV day 3

I walked home from the club as fast as I could- I didn't want to think about what Hibari said- so what if I was desperate! I'm 18 and still a fucking virgin for gods sake!

I walked up the steps to my apartment and opened the door only to find Bel sitting in my chair reading my books. Naked. Why the fuck was he here- and why was he sitting. In. My. Chair. Naked?!

I slammed my door and went in screaming.

"Shi shi shi. The prince didn't feel like dealing with the boss so he's going to stay with you tonight. Aren't you lucky, peasant?"

I cursed at him and flipped him off at the same time.

"I saw the way you looked at the stupid bronco before. Want to fuck?" he asked, standing up and smiling his creepy ass smile at me. I paled the way Dino had when he saw Hibari. I may be desperate- not even I would not go _There. _

"Hell no! Now get the fuck out of my house before I blow up your fucking face!" I threatened, lighting a few bombs for good measure.

I pulled a knife- though I dont want to think about where he was keeping it- and before long my apartment was toast, and I was chasing him down the street, all while he was still naked.

It was not my brightest moment.

;

;

;

;

;

By the next day I was known throughout the town as the guy who chased the naked freak down the streets yelling about my couch. Yamamoto and Turf top seemed to find this very funny, and came over way to fucking early, just to tell me about it.

I was about to go back to bed and let the fools clean up the mess- because they offered and I didnt want to do it- when Yamamoto spoke up.

"So, you get lucky?"

"Lucky with what?" Turf top asked, clearly to stupid to connect the dots.

"sex." Yamamoto said, seeming completely at ease discussing my sex life- or lack thereof- with the boxing freak. Who just so happened to be laughing his ass off while managing to shout EXTREAM! Over and over again.

I through my glasses at his face.

Once he stoped laughing and the room was fairly clean again, turf top spoke up.

"If you want Hana could introduce you to someone. She's got a lot of girlfriends." he said happily, he had been dating her for over a year now and was more then happy to talk about it to anyone who would listen.

"No." I said without thinking about it. Women were the last thing I wanted.

"He's gay." Yamamoto called out from the kitchen, he was trying to find something to cook in my shit hole kitchen.

"Bastard! " I yelled at him, getting ready to go kick his ass when turf top pulled out his cellphone and started texting. If he was putting this information on the internet I would have to find the tenth a new sun guardian. After a few minutes he showed me his phone- there was a list of names on it, all guys, from what I could tell.

"what the hell's this?" I asked, more curious then annoyed at this point.

He grinned up at me, seeming pleased with himself before he actually started explaining.

"I let Mukuro know about it, he might be able to make you a boyfriend." and then he started laughing his ass off, both Yamamoto and I beat his ass.

;

;

;

;

;

Of course the idiot would actually call the bastard. By the end of the day I had had to send ten different illusions out of my apartment and into hell where they belonged. I was about to do the same with the 11th one- but suddenly Mukuro appeared and got rid of the illusion.

"Bastard! Stop fucking sending me this messed up crap!" I shouted, getting ready to blast his ass to the moon.

He just smirked, and before I could figure out what was happening, illusions were wrapping around my arms and legs, making it so I couldn't move an inch.

"I hear you want to be fucked. Lucky for you, I'm good at it."

And then he started taking off his pants.

;

;

;

;

By the time he had taken off most of his clothing and was working on mine I was seething with rage- it wasn't bad enough that I had to deal with the fucking punk from the varia or turf top- now Mukuro was trying to force me to fuck him? What the hell was I some woman!?

I was about to bite him- his hand was close to my mouth- when my door literally burst open and shattered into tiny pieces.

I and Mukuro both looked over at it to see non other then the tenth standing angrly in the doorway, his eyes nearly red with rage as he rounded on Murkuro.

The illusions disappeared as he escaped into the mist.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Gokudera Pov Day 3.5

The tenth helped me pick up my clothing and started calling people to fix my door while I changed. Once that was done I sat on my couch thinking of how messed up this whole thing was. If I hadn't hit on the baseball idiot none of this would have happened. I looked over at the tenth, who was now sitting next to me. He smiled at me and reached over to pat my shoulder.

"Its gonna be OK Gokudera-kun! I'm sure this'll blow over." he said, but even he didnt sound very sure about that statement.

I sighed as I closed my eyes and leaned against the back of the couch. What the hell was I supposed to do now? I was horny, lonely, tired, annoyed, pissed off and desperate all at the same time.

The tenth continued talking to me since I didnt answer him fast enough.

"You know- theres someone who really loves you, in a romantic way. He's scary and pretty mean most of the time, but he loves you. I could tell awhile ago- and when I asked him he told me. So-so cheer up!" What do you mean, tenth?

"What do you mean, Tenth?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

He smiled at me reassuringly as I continued;

"Who is it?" I asked, hope raising though I tried to squash it.

"Sorry Gokudera-kun. I promised not to tell. But if you think about the people you know- and how I described that person, well it should be obvious." I stared at him in confusion for the next hour- trying in vain to figure out who he was talking about. It was not until my door had been repaired and my living-room cleaned once again, that I understood.

I gasped as soon as I realized who he had been talking about, dropping the picture I was holding onto the floor.

"Gokudera-kun! Whats wrong? Are you ok? " tenth asked, rushing over to me and waving his arms around in front of me, not sure what it was he needed to do.

"Hibari." I gasped out, feeling too shocked to say anything else.

He seemed to understand, the panic leaving his face.

"It's Hibari, isn't it.?" I asked more fully.

Tenth was about to respond when my door burst open for the second time today, only to reveil a very very very very angry looking Hibari. He marched himself into the room and seemed to scan every inch of it, twice. Before turning to tenth and me.

"Where is he?" he asked, eyes still blazing in rage. Only then did it occur to me why he was here- he must have heard that Mukuro had been here- or worse, what he tried to do to me- and was here to kill him. It would have been confusing, if I didn't know he had a thing for me.

Tenth was the one to respond to him, standing up from the couch and making his way to door as he spoke,

"I chased him off a long time ago. Reborn is tracking him down now- so I gotta go deal with him. Stay with Gokudera-kun OK?" and then he was gone.

Hibari just stood in the middle of my living-room seeming to be thinking about weather or not to go kill Mukuro himself- if the look of sheer rage that he sported was any indication. I took a deep breath before letting myself think about what Hibari liking me meant. It meant that the coldest, cruelest guy in town actually had feelings- and they were apparently for me. I thought about the idea of being with Hibari- he was the most attractive man I had ever seen, im not denying that- but I don't think he's the kind of person to do one night stands. He's way to obsessive about things for that. Meaning that if I peruse this I would have to be ready to be in a relationship with the man. I looked over at him, he was looking at me, too. He caught my eyes with his, it was the most intense look I had ever been given. I watched as he walked over to me until he was so close I could feel his body heat. He bent down so we were at eye level and then spoke in the most seductive voice I had ever heard;

"Are you alright, Hayato?"

I could tell he was actually concerned, im sure I was making a pretty weird face just then, but I couldn't respond with words. Because his lips were so close to mine and because I felt this overwhelming sense of need sweep over me at the sound of this voice. So I did the only thing I could do, I kiss him.

I thought he might push me away, after all, even if he liked me I couldn't really see him just going along with this- but he did go along with it. As soon as our lips met he kissed back. Soon his hand was tilting my chin for better access to my mouth, his tongue coming out to lick my lips until I took a breath. And then he pressed his tongue into my mouth and all thoughts and reason flew away from me.

This kiss was different from any other I had felt before. I had never felt something that was just so.. _right_. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as he plunged his tongue deeper into my mouth, nor could I keep my hands from pulling him much to close. The kiss was passionate, and powerful, and so good. I felt like I was going to lose my mind from it. And then he pulled away and I felt like I was going to lose it, really lose it. Because somehow I just knew that I had to have him, right then and there. He looked at me for a few minutes, his eyes burning with far too much intensity, I could see so much in his eyes. Lust, want, shock, and love. A lot of love. I was about to grab him when he spoke, his hand returning to my face.

"If you are just hitting on me because your horny I will kill you." I couldn't help but smirk at that- he was way to serious. I pressed my hand to his and met his stare with my own before responding,

"I want _you_." I said, emphasizing the word you. And then he showed it to me- the most godly smile I had ever seen in my life, and I lost all reason to it. If he didn't kiss me first, I would have attacked him.

He pulled me up from the couch as we kissed, breaking for air only long enough to utter the word 'bed'. I nodded helplessly and turned, walking as quickly as I could to my room, before I even turned around he was there- the door slamming as he pushed me to the bed and climbed on top of me. We looked at each other for a few seconds, he seemed to be measuring me, and I realized he was making sure I wanted this, so I nodded at him, and he quickly kissed me again while his hands worked on my zipper.

"Ahh, ah-" I couldn't control my voice at all. The feeling of his lips against my neck, his hand on my member while the other thrust into me. I never thought anything could feel so good. And I think that it was because it was with him that I felt so good. There's just something electric between our bodies that drives me crazy. I let out another moan as he added a third finger, his teeth digging into the base of my throat.

"Hayato. Look at me." he said, moving his face from my neck to meet my eyes.

I took several deep breaths before I could speak

"what?" I rasped out, my voice thick with want. He removed his hands from my body and used them to open my legs wider before lining up with my entrance.

"I love you." he whispered, and then, before I could respond he pressed into me.

"fuck-there!" I moaned out as I shook, literally shook, from the pleasure he was giving me. His moans were nearly as loud as mine, encouraging me that I was making him feel good, too. He thrust into me faster and faster, until the bed was creaking under us and I had to dig my hands into the sheets to keep from screaming in pleasure. Even then, I couldn't keep from calling out as he hit my prostate over and over again.

"H-hibari! There!" I moaned trying to move so that he would hit that spot again, he stopped moving and I nearly lost it. I couldn't hold back the whimper that came from my lips when I felt him still, I was just about to threaten to kill him if he didn't continue when he smiled at me and said "My name is Kyouya." before he thrust into me even harder, even faster, then he had been before. I couldn't keep the screams in any longer- I let them out with every breath I took while he pounded me into the bed. I was so close- I had to come, now!

"ah-ah-Kyouya, let me come." I moaned out, barely able to speak from the pleasure.

He nodded at me and started to hit that spot with every thrust. Within minutes I was cumming so hard I saw stars.

He followed me, spilling himself into my body with a low moan of my name, over and over, like a chant.

When he pulled out of me I felt the worst kind of loss I could imagine, its not something I could describe. It wasn't until he rolled onto the bed and pulled me to his chest that I felt good again. And just like that, we fell asleep.

;

;

;

;

I woke up the next day to the sun streaming into my window and the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. I moved slowly, my back hurt like a motherfucker! As I pulled on some boxers and limped my way into the living-room. I could see Kyouya in the kitchen standing over the stove. I sat down at the table and watched him as he cooked, I never thought he'd be the type to cook for someone.

"Good morning Hayato." he said as he placed a cup of coffee next to me before taking a seat across from me. I smiled at him before I muttered out a good morning- why the hell was I so fucking nervous?

he stood up a few minutes later- seeming already at home in my house- to turn off the stove and fix our plates. Once he brought them to the table I realised something. I didn't have bacon here- or eggs..

"You left?" I asked, more shocked then I should have been considering he had come back, its just that somehow I didn't like the idea of him leaving without telling me.

He gave me a fleeting smile that sent chills to all the right places before he spoke;

"I had to go get you something to eat. Now that you're mine, I intend to take good care of you."

He said this like it was normal, like he hadn't just told me something so major and life changing as he had. He seemed confused by my shocked state for a moment before he spoke again, this time he looked a little annoyed.

"I told you before we did anything- I don't have one night stands. I have claimed you, Hayato. There's no escape." he added the escape thing quickly- did he think I wanted to?

"I know that. If you just wanted a one night stand I could kill you right now.-" I warned him, it was the truth, before I continued. "I just don't like the fact that you didn't tell me you were leaving before you went- I mean, its not like you didn't come back or anything- but ya know-" I let myself trail off, I sounded like a fool.

We ate in silience for a few minutes before he spoke up, a soft smile on his face.

"there's a way we can be together everyday, you know." I raised an eyebrow at him as he contiuned.

"Live with me, Hayato." I blinked, did he just ask-

"Did you just ask me to move in with you?" I asked, it couldn't be. I mean, I actually liked the idea, but theres no way he of all people would just-

"Yes, I did. So, will you?" he said, interupting my thoughts.

I stared at him for a little too long in my shock, and then I stood up and walked around the table to sit on his lap. He looked pretty surprised, which was pretty funny, before I returned his smile and gave him a simple yes.

_Ok- so I hope you all liked it!_

_Remember that I am Taking REQUESTS! PM me if you have a 1859 story idea youd like me to write for you. I will consider other pairings, too._

_Please review!_

_~ SYC_


End file.
